


Stay with me

by Nightworldlove



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Book 3, Book 3 official trailer inspired, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1845193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightworldlove/pseuds/Nightworldlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami finds the Avatar next to her, on the ground and unconscious. The heiress takes Korra back to the camp, hoping it's not too late...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay with me

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is kinda my take on the Korrasami scene of the Book 3's first trailer. Please don't hate me... I don't know what else to say, except;
> 
> It hasn’t been beta’d yet, but as soon as it has I’ll update. Please do let me know what you think of it? c:

   Asami looked at Korra, who was lying motionless on the ground. It took Asami a little while to realize she’d been holding her breath, while staring at the Avatar. She gasped for air and pressed the palms of her hands against Korra’s cheeks. Her heart was pounding with fear as Korra’s body remained still, Asami knew the Avatar was unconscious. Fear crept up Asami’s entire body, but logic made her head clear enough to get up and scoop the Avatar up into her arms after she got up herself. The heiress placed two fingers against each other between her lips and whistled, not much later Korra’s polar bear-dog Naga reached them in a hurry.

   “Naga, get us back to the camp. Quickly!” Asami said as she got Korra onto the animal. Then she climbed into the saddle behind the Avatar, holding the other girl tightly. “Just… Hold on Korra, stay with me…” Asami whispered, voice already trembling. Asami gritted her teeth and hoped she wouldn’t be too late, that the Avatar was only unconscious. Naga ran through the loose desert sand as if it were easy, but the heiress knew it had to be tough for the polar bear-dog; loose sand was tough to walk and even harder to run in. Asami was glad that Naga was here and seemed to be determined to get the two girls back to camp as fast as possible.

   Korra vaguely heard a voice, it sounded worried… But for some reason the Avatar couldn’t move or speak, she couldn’t even get her eyes to open. She could tell she was being moved, but couldn’t figure out by who or where to. Korra felt extremely vulnerable, not being able to defend herself.

   “We’re almost there…” Asami whispered again and held Korra a little tighter, tears welling up in her eyes. They finally became friends, good friends even. Korra meant a lot to her and Asami wasn’t sure if she’d be able to handle losing another person she cared about, she didn’t know if she’d get over it if it happened. “No, Asami. Don’t think that way, Korra’s gonna make it; she _has_ to.”

 

   “Korra, please… Please wake up, you stupid waterbender…” Asami’s voice died in the end, she didn’t really mean it. Tears were rolling down her face, meeting up on her chin forming bigger tears that fell down on Korra’s torso. Her hands were balled into fists, wet from the water she’d used to try wake up Korra with. Asami gently took Korra by the shoulders and hook her a little, softly at first, but rougher as Korra didn’t respond. Panic rising in her chest, fear already spread through her body.

   Korra felt hands on her body, shaking her. She heard a voice, faintly; she thought she recognized the voice. ‘Asami…?’ But she still couldn’t move or speak, it felt extremely weird and it annoyed her. ‘Asami, I’m here, I’m here!’ her thoughts were screaming now, but it wasn’t loud enough for the heiress to hear. Korra felt weak, which made her angry with herself. ‘Korra, you’re the Avatar for crying out loud! Wake up already!’

   “Don’t you _dare_ to leave me behind, Korra! You can’t do this to me, not _now_! Not now I—“ Asami swallowed away tears and tried to catch her breath.  “I can’t lose you… I _need_ you, Korra. I care about you, maybe more than I should… I never even told you and now—”

 

   Asami looked up, eyes widened in amazement as she felt Korra tremble. “No, what’s wrong? Korra, please wake up…” Asami cried, not sure what to do. Relief flooded over her as Korra’s eyes started to flutter, but was instantly taken over by worry as she saw not Korra’s blue irises but a glowing white instead. She just stared, body frozen out of shock.

   Korra went into the Avatar state, looking both fascinating and terrifying. Asami knew how Korra was and that she was even stronger when in the Avatar state, Asami’s mind went suddenly quiet and instinct kicked in.

   “Korra, please. Calm down, you’re safe; I’m here with you. Please, come back to me Korra…” Asami asked, grabbing Korra’s hand and placed her other hand on the Avatar’s cheek. She felt the fear fading and was determined to wake Korra up and getting her out of the Avatar state, she just _had_ to.

   Again, Korra heard Asami’s voice, pleading almost. Her anger softened and faded little by little, until she left the Avatar state and fell back into Asami’s arms. Korra smiled, she knew she could trust Asami but this only proved it once again. Her eyes widened and she gasped as Asami embraced her tightly.

   “What happened?” Korra asked, “I mean, I remember passing out, but…” she looked up at Asami as she was put down on her own feet again, waiting for Asami to answer. She didn’t mention that she heard what Asami said just before she went into the Avatar state, the words had touched her in a way no words ever had before.

   “There were explosions, all around us and I think you tried to … well, _save_ me from an explosion that was _very_ close to us, but got to you and… When I turned around, you were lying next to me, completely still…” Asami explained voice softly. She looked away, avoiding Korra’s eyes, hoping the Avatar wouldn’t see the blush on her cheeks. Her thoughts brought the heiress back to that moment, her and the Avatar’s body had been pressed against each other for maybe only a minute; it had been enough for Asami’s heart to jump. But also the realization that Korra had jumped in front of her to protect her from the blast, it made Asami feel weak in the knees.

   “But, are _you_ alright?” Korra asked, Asami nodded. “And then?”

   “Then, eh… I—“ Asami wouldn’t tell the whole truth, she _couldn’t_. “I picked you up, called for Naga and she brought us here.” This time Korra nodded, frowning.

   “Did I scare you…?” the Avatar asked, a bit hesitant. Asami wasn’t sure if Korra was referring to herself passing out or entering the Avatar state.

   “A little…” Asami answered in a whisper and quickly wiped her cheeks, hoping Korra didn’t see. She was a little overwhelmed by the several emotions that she felt, not sure what to make of it. Now Korra was no longer unconscious and stood next to her, Asami felt relieved. But it wasn’t just that, she felt at ease and slightly uncomfortable at the same time. It was all quite confusing to the heiress, causing her mind to spin.

 

   “Are you sure you’re okay, ‘Sami? You look like you’re about to…” Korra hesitated if she should say it, but couldn’t find a different and better-fitting word for it. “Like you’re about to faint…” Asami didn’t look at her, but shook her head in response.

   “I’m— I’m fine, don’t worry about me,” Asami mumbled, feeling wobbly. She looked around and found a chair to sit on, but after two steps she somehow lost her balance and slipped.

   “Doesn’t look that way,” Korra said as she caught Asami just in time. She walked over to the chair while holding Asami and put the heiress in the chair carefully. “I’m sorry for scaring you, Asami. It really wasn’t my intention to scare you, but you shouldn’t worry about me so much. I’m the Avatar, remember?” Korra chuckled pleasantly, it was contagious and almost caused Asami to smile.

   “Ever thought that maybe _that_ might be a reason why people worry so much?” Korra’s laughter died and Asami heard Korra lower herself, entire weight resting on the tips of the Avatar’s feet. She was now crouched in front of the chair, looking up at Asami with her head tilted back a little.

   “… Actually, no. I haven’t…” Korra’s voice was no more than a whisper now.

   “Maybe you should think about that sometimes then,” Asami replied with gritted teeth, again trying to fight tears from spilling. The thought of Korra… Asami didn’t want to imagine, because it hurt already without it actually happening. “If you’d— If something _really_ bad happened to you—“

   Korra looked at Asami’s pale face, feeling guilty for almost making her friend cry. It touched the Avatar in a way that caused tears welling up in her eyes too, hating to see Asami this way. Korra didn’t want Asami to cry, especially not because of _her_.

   “I don’t want to hurt you, ‘Sami…” Korra’s voiced sounded sincere, but weakly.

   “Damn you!” Asami spat, bringing Korra out of balance and almost fall backwards. The heiress ignored Korra’s confused expression, her emotions made Asami lose control and unable to think rationally. “You scared the crap out of me, I almost thought you— that you— I thought I’d _lose_ you, that _we’d_ lose you! Stupid waterbender, you already hurt me and I shouldn’t be _this_ bothered by it, but I _am_ and—“

   Korra took Asami’s face gently into her hands and looked into the watery green eyes, her own eyes wet as well. The Avatar swallowed and inhaled deeply. “Asami, I’m really sorry. You are absolutely right and I feel horrible for worrying, scaring and hurting you. But you _didn’t_ lose me, Asami. I’m not going anywhere, I won’t leave you behind!” Korra wasn’t quite sure what to do, she wished she could use her healing to make Asami’s pain go away, but knew it wouldn’t work. “I’m so sorry Asami…”

 

   Asami looked at Korra through tears, vision blurry. She’d already forgiven the Avatar, since she simply couldn’t stay mad at Korra. Especially not now Korra sat in front of her, crying. The heiress felt guilty about what she said, even though it was the truth.

   Korra’s thumbs caressed Asami’s cheeks, from the slender nose bridge to the side of Asami’s cheekbones where the Avatar’s hands rested; wiping the tears away. She felt relieved to see that her friend’s face had a little more color now, which could only be a good sign.

   “I must look like a total mess, with make-up everywhere, damn it…” Asami grumbled, but Korra shook her head.

   “You look great, ‘Sami. Your make-up isn’t really messed up, and even if it was; who cares? You look beautiful,” Korra said with a genuine smile. She leaned forward and pressed a kiss on Asami’s left cheek, softly. “I mean it…” she continued and pressed another kiss close to the corners of Asami’s lips. “I heard everything you said…” Korra whispered and pressed her lips onto Asami’s, not giving the heiress time to reply.

   It felt like Asami was slipping, drowning… But she wasn’t able to save herself, although she wasn’t sure if she even wanted to. Korra’s lips were full and warm, softly against hers. Asami didn’t want this moment to pass, she didn’t want this kiss to end.

   Korra felt light in her head, but in a strangely good way which she didn’t understand. The Avatar just knew that she felt relieved as Asami answered the kiss, instead of breaking away and fall out against her.

 

   “You heard—?” Asami started as they broke the kiss.

   “I did, you don’t have to say anything. I know,” Korra said softly, looking away.

   “Just… Please don’t go, Korra. Please, stay with me,” Asami replied, also speaking softly. Korra smiled and nodded.

   “I won’t be going anywhere, Asami. I will stay right here with you, I’ll be at your side during this fight.” Korra took Asami’s hand with hers and squeezed a little. “And long after that.” Asami smiled teary eyed, swung her arms around the Avatar’s neck and caused them to fall onto the floor. They just looked at each other, then chuckled pleasantly.

   “I’d love that, Korra,” Asami whispered and pressed her lips onto Korra’s again.

   “I was hoping you would say that,” the Avatar said with a snicker and played with Asami’s hair; completely forgetting about the chaos going on, far away from them. Right now she could only focus on the heiress, who made her feel stronger with every minute that passed. Tomorrow she’d be strong enough again to be the Avatar, right now she’d enjoy being _just_ Korra, together with the beautiful Asami.


End file.
